


The Day After

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georges friends are talking and he meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

“Where was George last night?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t come home last night, did he?” Meredith answered then asked looking up from her chart at Izzie.

“No he didn’t. He was out all night, and he’s been out late a number of times in the past few weeks, but he’s always come home before.”

“I don’t know. He didn’t even tell me that he was dating someone and now he’s spending the night with them,” Izzie ranted as she flipped through a patient’s chart.

“He’s a grown man Izzie, he can date someone with out telling us. He can even stay out all night.”

“No he can’t, he’s George and George has to tell me who he is dating. He knows that, why hasn’t he told me,” she complained.

“If you want to know so badly, then just ask him, Izzie.”

“Meredith, he has to tell me. It doesn’t count if I have to ask him.”

“Then what do you want to do about it?”

“That,” Izzie stopped for a moment before her shoulders slumped, “that I don’t know. I need a plan.”

“A plan for what?”

“To get him to talk. A plan to get George to tell me who he’s dating.”

***

“Thank you Yang, work with Burke on this case,” Dr. Bailey said handing a chart to Cristina as both George and Alex rounded the corner into the room.

“Sorry we’re-“

“It’s O'Mall-“

“I don’t care, both of you to the pit, Stevens labs, Grey Shepherd. Now what are you still doing here get.”

***

“Next time, I’m setting my alarm early O’Malley.” Alex said as he grabbed of the charts, “you’re too distracting.”

“Next time?” George asked as he watched Alex walk away.

“You, intern, exam two now,” an ER doctor said as he gave George a push to one of the side rooms.

“Ah, okay,” George said following the doctor into the exam room.

The exam table held a blond woman laying down flipping through a business book, “that was a longer wait than I was led to believe doctor.”

“I’m sorry for the wait; this doctor will be taking you down to get an MRI and cat-scan to find out what made you pass out today,” the doctor aid as he handed her chart to George.

“Hello,” George said as waved before looking down at the chart.

“Now Miss Valenti the pain medication I first gave you should be wearing off a bit, any discomfort or pain out side the leg? Has the leg gotten any worse?”

George half listened to the exam as he looked over the chart of Miss Valenti. She’d passed out as she was walking down some stairs and landed back on her leg, a few other bumps and burses but nothing that looked too critical. But there was no history of fainting or serious illness in her family. Possibility it was the first one. George looked at the woman; this could turn into a surgery for any number of reasons.

“Well doctor…” the women paused to wait for a name.

“O’Malley”

“O’Malley, how long will this take?”

“That depends on if the equipment is in use and what we find Miss Valenti,” George said as he started getting the gurney ready to move.

“I like an honest answer, that’s nice. And please call me Tess.”

“Call me George then.”

***

“This is crap.”

“You’re the one that was late again Alex,” Izzie said as she dropped off her lab text, “you’re just lucky that George was late too. Bailey likes him.”

“Whatever blonde,” Alex snapped as he when back to filling out the lab form.

“Speaking of George where is he? I didn’t see him down in the ER.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since we got down here, I’m not his keeper.”

“Well you’re completely unhelpful,” Izzie said as she turned to leave.

“Good.”

***

“Just how much longer is that going to take doctor George?”

“They should be done soon; they’re just trying to find the exact spot of the tumor before they operate. They shouldn’t be much longer,” George said as he leaned against the gurney, “and it’s just George.”

“Is that what you’re going to be doing?” Tess asked.

“No, we don’t know if it is a tumor,” George told the blond woman, “it could be something else, it could have been a onetime thing Tess.”

“I hope so, I spend enough time in hospitals with my work I don’t need to spend more time in them.”

“You work in hospitals? What kind of work do you do?” George asked as he turned to face Tess better.

“I’m a fundraiser coordinator for the Eugene Roe Medical Endowment of the RoseGate Foundation.”

“You’re with the RoseGate Foundation?” George asked in surprise, “you guys are holding a Winter Ball here in a couple months.”

“Yes I know. That’s why I was in town I’m meeting with your board this week to start talking details, I was going to do some sightseeing first but…” Tess stopped and looked at her leg.

“You might still be able to do some sightseeing.”

“I can hope.”

“Oh and it looks like it’s our turn. Then you can tell me about the dance,” George said as he wheeled her into the MRI room.

***

“Where’s George?” Meredith asked as she joined the others for lunch.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him all morning.” Izzie said as she took a bite of her meatloaf.

“The bastard got a surgery from the pit. I’m cleaning knife cuts all morning and he gets a surgical case right off,” Alex complains before gulping down his soda.

“Really? What kind is it, is it good?” Cristina asked entering the conversation for the first time.

“I heard it was something with her leg, a tumor maybe?” Alex answered.

“Common then, waste of time,” Cristina said before gathering her tray and leaving the table.

“Well, we’ll see him in afternoon rounds then,” Izzie said as she too got up.

***

“Good Stevens. You’ll be working with me on this case,” Bailey said as she lead the inters out of the room and into the hall, “Okay, O’Malley tell us about your find.”

“She can in with a broken leg from a fall caused by fainting. No history so we ran a-,“ George started before Bailey cut him off.

“O’Malley, always start with a name,” she said as she walked into the room with the others behind her.

“Right everyone this is-“ George started again before he was cut off once more.

“Tess?”

Every one including Tess turned to look at Alex after he blurted out the name, but it was Tess who spoke first.

“Alex? You’re alive?”


End file.
